Una pasión bajo el filo de las espadas
by Whitemiko5
Summary: Existen dos mujeres que son más peligrosas que todo el ejército chino, apodadas "La Doncella Carmesí" y "La Princesa Sirena", claro sin mencionar la exuberante belleza de la que eran dueñas. El país ha entrado en crisis, y solamente se puede salir haciendo alianzas, así sea con el mismísimo demonio. La guerra estallará y deberán unir fuerzas con los Youkai, con un matrimonio.
1. Una verdad dura de tragar

Disclaimer: Inuyasha y compañía no me pertenecen, desde luego pertenecen a la gran y famosa autora Rumiko Takahashi, yo solo los tomo momentáneamente prestados para realizar esta historia sin el más mínimo ánimo de lucro.

Yo…Whitemiko presento mi nueva creación, mi primer AU, uno que lleva un buen tiempo esperando ser llevado a la luz. Espero fervientemente que este también sea recibido con los brazos abiertos como mis otras historias.

* * *

Una pasión bajo el filo de las espadas

* * *

Una verdad dura de tragar

Corrían los finales del siglo X, y el ambiente hostil de esa época distaba mucho de llegarse a definir como de tiempos de paz. Los señores terratenientes se esforzaban en crear disputas entre ellos mismos, y ya ni las advertencias generalizadas de parte de su monarca, lograba someterlos; y mucho menos terminar con aquellas pugnas cuyo fin se veía tan distante como el astro solar.

Se trataba de la época de esplendor del feudalismo, y como bien se sabe; en esos momentos lo más importante era la conquista de tierras desconocidas o el derrotar a un imperio enemigo. No con otros motivos más que enriquecerse y conseguir miles de esclavos de un solo tiro. La sed de poder era palpable en el aire pérfido de los campos de batalla; bañados en el líquido carmesí y pecaminoso de la sangre.

La historia que les relataré, tiene como escenario, un imperio en concreto, el de los Higurashi. Un imperio que tardó mucho tiempo en asentarse; que se abrió paso entre luchas sin sentido e intrigas sin ningún fundamento ni beneficio aparente.

La sede del castillo donde residía la escasa familia real, se encontraba en la ciudad capital, cuyas bastas fronteras se encontraban fuertemente protegidas por un muro infranqueable y fuertemente custodiado en todo momento.

Lo mismo daba ver guardias humanos, como youkai, ya que para ese momento, era muy conocido que mantenían excelentes relaciones comerciales con el imperio vecino; el del gran general demonio perro Inu no Taisho. Se sabía que a cambio de la exclusividad de la venta de ciertas mercancías hacia ese reino en específico, éstos otorgaban una suntuosa protección al reino humano.

Sin embargo, para nadie era secreto de que a pesar de que mantenían una cordial relación, ambos bandos no se soportaban, más allá de cómo una obligación. Tanto como los habitantes, como sus gobernantes, existía el recelo que crea la diferencia tan grande que representa su raza; y por lo tanto era fácil adivinar a que se debía esta desconfianza.

La familia real de aquel imperio humano, podría decirse que era pequeña, ya que solo constaba de el rey y de sus dos hijas. Se subraya que la ausencia de la reina estaba justificada por un destino fatal; como consecuencia a desafortunadas complicaciones en el parto del que hubiera sido el tercer hijo, y por supuesto al tratarse de un varón, del heredero indiscutible del poder.

Aquel acontecimiento dejó la dolorosa marca de un estigma en aquella distinguida familia, dieron lugar múltiples discusiones, y la preocupación del pueblo llegaba a los oídos del monarca. La cosa era así, o se casaba de nuevo y tenía un hijo varón; o el gobierno de aquel reino cambiaría de manos, pasando a ser mandados por el que fuera el afortunado esposo de alguna de las hijas.

A pesar de la gran presión, el monarca jamás cedió y se negó rotundamente a engendrar un heredero aceptando con admirable entereza la situación en la que se encontraba. Tendría que poner mucho empeño en encontrar un buen marido para su hija, cualquiera de ambas, la que fuera a heredar el reino.

El rey, llamado Kyomaru Higurashi era un hombre de avanzada edad, rondando los setenta años; sus barbas eran blancas y le llegaban al pecho, poseía un cabello canoso largo y abundante; así como unas cejas del mismo color bastante pobladas, que caían con pesadez sobre sus cansados ojos castaños, generando un porte triste permanente en sus orbes.

Su rostro se veía opacado por las crecientes arrugas que dejaba el paso del tiempo, y las numerosas preocupaciones. Era bien sabido que ese hombre rechazó la idea de otro matrimonio, por el profundo amor que le guardaba a su fallecida esposa, la reina Naomi.

En estas épocas era difícil, por no decir imposible; encontrar el amor en la que se volviera tu pareja obligada. Pero la que alguna vez fue la pareja real, era la expresión que confirmaba dicha regla. Era una primicia, más no un imposible.

A pesar de todos los desagradables acontecimientos que surgieron después de aquella tragedia; y los cuales por cierto, lo habían amargado en gran medida. Poseía un cariño incondicional a sus dos hijas, tratándose de sus más grandes tesoros, y a las cuales protegía con recelo de los lobos rabiosos—como él solía llamarles— que rondaban a sus pequeñas.

Las jóvenes princesas, respondían al nombre de Kikyou y Kagome.

Siendo Kikyou la mayor de ambas, con dieciocho años, consiguiendo una casi imperceptible diferencia de edad con su hermana menor, de apenas dos años.

Aquella doncella se caracterizaba por su largo y lacio cabello color ébano, que le llegaba hasta más allá de las rodillas; siempre elegantemente recogido con un lazo rojo de seda china, ojos café tan oscuros como la tierra, y la piel de un blanco alabastro, de una textura incluso parecida a la porcelana, siendo parecida en eso hasta en su personalidad. Su rostro jamás se veía deformado por alguna mueca de ninguna índole, siendo su frialdad su característica más particular.

Por el contrario, la menor, de tan solo dieciséis años de edad, tenía el cabello de un peculiar negro azabache con algunos reflejos azulados; que le llegaba a la cintura, donde terminaba en unos traviesos rizos. Su piel era blanca, sin embargo no tan pálida como su hermana, poseía un tono sonrosado en sus mejillas y sus ojos eran grandes y destellantes; de un tono chocolate. Ella a diferencia de Kikyou, era demasiado impulsiva y le costaba mucho trabajo mantenerse quieta, siendo su rostro un claro espejo de sus sentimientos.

Ambas hermanas poseían en común algo, y es que ambas eran guerreras, a falta de un varón en la familia; ellas eran las encargadas de dirigir sus ejércitos a las guerras, si había un único lujo que no se podían dar era el de comportarse como las tradicionales princesas que necesitaban ser desposadas, frágiles y delicadas.

Aunque aquello llegara a fastidiarlas en sobremanera muchas veces; sobretodo cuando regresaban de la guerra con decenas de cardenales en el cuerpo, e incluso una herida ocasional y una recortada de cabello, por cierto…nada agradecida.

Kikyou se había ganado a pulso el apodo de "La doncella carmesí", entre sus filas así como entre sus enemigos, por su apariencia tan refinada, pero mayormente era conocida por ser despiadada y fiera en sus ataques; y así como su fama de nunca huir de una confrontación.

En cambio Kagome era llamada "La princesa sirena " ya que su rostro lleno de inocencia, era una antítesis completa de lo que era en realidad en el campo de batalla. Y no porque le gustara luchar, si no que lo hacía con el fin de proteger a su gente, y era los enemigos o ellos, así que sobraba la interpretación de lo que ella prefería.

Sumado a esto, ambas eran terriblemente parecidas, siendo incluso tomadas por gemelas por los menos enterados, pero si llegabas a fijarte bien, notabas todas esas diferencias que lograban distinguirlas.

Kikyou era una maestra en el complicado arte combativo, a pesar de su apariencia realmente frágil y refinada, poseía una fuerza y velocidad brutal; que tuvo que ser alimentada por frecuentes entrenamientos, por demás duros.

Era experta en el manejo de la espada, siendo ésta su arma predilecta, sin embargo ella no se limitaba a solamente esa arma, también tenía una naginata y muchas más armas que sería tardado nombrar. Además también tenía poderes de sacerdotisa, sin embargo hacía mucho que su corazón había perdido la pureza necesaria, por lo que no acostumbraba el utilizarlos con frecuencia, ya que eran a su parecer débiles.

Mientras que Kagome, no poseía dichas virtudes, por lo que se enfocó en aprender a utilizar sus habilidades en cuanto a puntería y precisión, así como sus excelentes reflejos; educando sus dotes sobrenaturales de sacerdotisa. Siendo el resultado convertirse en una experta en el manejo de los Sai y después de ellos el arco y la flecha. Logrando ser capaz de lograr tiros perfectos sin necesidad de apuntar mucho y purificar a un youkai maligno de proporciones cataclísmicas. Sin embargo al igual que su hermana conocía el uso de aún más armas, todas ellas de precisión.

Ella era la encargada de realizar las estrategias para sus ejércitos, mientras que Kikyou los dirigía en el campo de batalla.

Hoy era un día que traía el presagio de no traer nada bueno, cada una de las hermanas se levanto con un mal presentimiento aflorando en su pecho, pero por el momento prefirieron ignorarlo. El desayuno les fue llevado a su recámara, siendo Kagome bastante sorprendida por eso. Mientras que en la otra habitación Kikyou no se sobresaltó en lo absoluto y al contrario se dio prisa, para enterarse de la razón por la que su padre les mandó llamar, como indicó la criada al retirarse.

Una vez satisfechas ambas se cambiaron su ropa de cama, por sus acostumbrados trajes de batalla, ya que estaban verdaderamente acostumbradas a salir de improviso, más de lo que debería ser, lo cual no les agradaba en lo absoluto.

El traje de Kagome constaba de un vestido azul marino liso, con unas hombreras de un material duro, y una armadura que cubría su pecho también fabricado de la misma composición. El traje tenía unas enormes hombreras reforzadas, de un color más claro que el resto de la armadura, la altura de la cintura un listón grueso ajustaba el traje a su cuerpo y dejaba ver su esbelta figura. La falda era de seda carísima del mismo color que las hombreras llegaba hasta cubrir los pies, pero sin arrastrarse en el suelo. En su cabello llevaba una tiara, adornada con incrustaciones de zafiros, que la reconocía como lo que era, una princesa.

La indumentaria de Kikyou, era en esencia igual, con la diferencia que la tiara de Kikyou era un poco mayor en tamaño a la de Kagome sin embargo la suya solo poseía un rubí de gran tamaño en el frente. A eso sumándole que su traje era de un elegante color rojo burdeos.

Las princesas se encontraron en el pasillo hacia el salón donde se sabía se encontraba su padre, saludándose con alegría de parte de Kagome y siendo correspondida por una pequeña sonrisa de parte de Kikyou. Cabe decir que nadie era capaz de lograr sacarle una sonrisa a la mayor a menos claro de su hermana pequeña.

La tensión en el gran salón era tan fuerte que se podía cortar con un cuchillo, era realmente evidente que había un gran problema, para que estuvieran reunidos todos los miembros del consejo, que se encontraban organizados en una hilera a un costado del salón.

Mientras ambas mujeres entraban, los presentes otorgaban una cortés reverencia, saludándolas.

El trono se encontraba en medio de la sala, recibiendo todo el protagonismo, y en él se encontraba su venerable padre, que las miraba con un gesto de seriedad y a la vez resignado.

Las hermanas se detuvieron de frente a él, regalando una reverencia a su progenitor, para después enderezarse, y esperan en silencio lo que necesitaban escuchar.

El silencio se deja escuchar, sin ser interrumpido por nadie, hasta que la potente voz del mandatario se deja oír.

—Hijas mías, están aquí porque debo comunicarles una decisión que cambiará sus vidas para siempre, así como el reino que hasta ahora hemos estado gobernando—expresa el hombre seriamente, pero con algo de temblor en su voz, examinando sus reacciones con atención.

El semblante de la mayor no se vio en lo absoluto alterado, sin embargo el escalofrío que cruzó la espalda de Kagome no pasó desapercibido por nadie, sin embargo no se atrevió a decir nada al respecto.

—¿Qué es aquello tan importante padre?—preguntó Kikyou, observando con atención a su padre, entrecerrando ligeramente los ojos; había algo que no le agradaba del todo.

Él que solamente esquivó la mirada de sus hijas, mostrándose abatido.

—Debo decirles, que esta decisión me ha tomado demasiado tiempo aceptarla, pero les aseguro que si llego a hacerlo, es debido a que no existe otra solución o salida alguna…—hace una pausa tomando aire—espero que reaccionen como las princesas que son y sepan aceptar sus responsabilidades como tales—aseveró el anciano, estudiándolas con la mirada, observando cómo ambas asienten con obediencia, consiguiendo un suspiro pesado de parte de su padre.

Aquella aseveración les cayó como un balde de agua fría en la espalda a las soberanas, definitivamente algo iba muy mal, y al parecer quien la iba a llevar peor eran ellas.

—El general youkai Inu no Taisho ha estado aquí—explicó el hombre recibiendo en respuesta los ojos desorbitados de Kagome y una ínfima muestra de disgusto en el rostro de Kikyou.

—Si no es ofensa padre, ¿Qué hacía aquí?, si no me equivoco nuestra relación con los demonio es meramente comercial—acotó Kagome con miedo, hablando por primera vez desde que arribaron, sonando algo incrédula en su mención.

—No, no te equivocas Kagome, pero…situaciones extremas requieren medidas extremas—respondió el rey mirándolas con seriedad. —Hemos decidido hacer una alianza con los demonios para estabilizar el reino—soltó, esperando una reacción negativa de parte de sus hijas.

Un silencio incómodo se hizo presente, tanto de parte de las princesas, así como de los miembros del parlamento, que dejaban escapar de vez en cuando una tos forzada. Dicho silencio se vio roto hasta que la mayor de ellas decidió hablar.

—No veo cual es el problema padre, usted es el rey… y estoy segura que habrá hecho lo que creía más conveniente—expresó Kikyou sin perder su porte estoico mirando de reojo a su impulsiva hermana, que aún permanecía en silencio.

El rey asintió con firmeza a la respuesta de su hija mayor, sin embargo deseaba conocer la opinión de su hija pequeña, por lo que su mirada giró para encontrarse con ella, suavizándose casi al acto.

—Y tú pequeña Kagome, ¿Qué opinas acerca de lo que acabo de decir?—preguntó con perspicacia el anciano. Observando como la joven soltaba un suspiro y le miraba alegre con sus enormes ojos.

—Yo opino lo mismo que mi hermana mayor, confío plenamente en su juicio y entiendo que era necesario, últimamente ha habido demasiados conflictos bélicos, muchos más a los que estábamos acostumbrados—reconoció la joven finalizando con una sonrisa sincera, siendo apoyada por su hermana mayor, que formó una suave sonrisa en su rostro por el comportamiento apropiado de su hermanita.

—Pues yo empiezo a creer que dudarán de mi buen juicio, ya que pequeñas…ustedes también están en gran parte involucradas en este asunto, o al menos alguna de las dos…—manifestó el mandatario, observando la clara mueca de confusión en el rostro de Kagome y el casi imperceptible frunce en las cejas de parte de Kikyou, borrándose casi al instante las sonrisas que ocupaban sus rostros; siendo remplazadas por una mueca desagradable.

—Como saben hijas, una alianza se debe cerrar con un pacto, y los demonios son muy meticulosos en eso; no pretenden arriesgarse a realizar alianzas que pueden verse fácilmente rotas, así que hemos decidido cerrar el trato con una estipulación—indicó el señor con una voz algo dura, logrando que al parecer Kikyou consiga entender y Kagome se vea aún más perdida.

—Una de nosotras será dada en matrimonio, ¿no es así?—señaló Kikyou, no a manera de pregunta, si no como afirmación, consiguiendo un chillido ahogado de parte de hermana y el asentimiento lento de su padre.

—Así es, ninguno de los dos podrá hacer nada, ya que al estar unidos nuestros reinos con un matrimonio y un posterior nacimiento de un heredero, quedaría la alianza formalmente sellada, y ninguno de nosotros nos atreveríamos a romperlo; ya sea por conveniencia o por lazos familiares—respondió el anciano, sin quitarles la mirada de encima, viendo como Kagome se llevó las manos a la boca, en una clara expresión de sorpresa e incredulidad.

—Ca…¿casarnos?, ¿con un demonio?, ¿sin conocerlo?—tartamudeó la azabache, sin molestar en disimular su exaltación, siendo calmada por su hermana que colocó su mano suavemente en su hombro.

La chiquilla se dio la vuelta mirando a su hermana con lágrimas contenidas, ¿es que nadie entendía como se sentía?

—Tranquila Kagome, sea quien sea de las dos la elegida, deberíamos de estar felices porque traeremos paz a nuestro reino, además es nuestra obligación como princesas—argumentó su hermana, en el vago intento de tranquilizarle.

—Pe…¡pero!—intentó refutar la menor, siendo de inmediato callada por la voz atronadora de su padre.

—¡Pero nada!, eso ya no está en plano de discusión, los países vecinos están en planes de querer invadirnos, ¡y bien saben que una invasión no podrá ser repelida por nosotros!, ¿quieren ver la gloria de su reino caer frente a sus ojos?—aseveró retóricamente con llamas saliendo literalmente en sus ojos, quitándole las ganas a Kagome de seguir tentando su suerte.

Con pesadez, agachó su cabeza en clara forma de disculpa por atreverse a cuestionarlo pero sin lograr desterrar de su alma la pesada carga de la inconformidad y la tristeza.

—Discúlpeme por favor padre, jamás volveré a refutar sus mandatos—aseguró con voz dolida, sin levantar aún su cabeza; soportando las ganas de soltarse a llorar, siendo avisada por su padre, de que podía dejarlo pasar por un timbre suave de voz de parte de su padre.

El hombre bajó del trono y apresó a sus hijas en un abrazo.

—Sé que están inconformes hijas, pero les pido por favor que entiendan la situación y sepan encararla como las guerreras que son—murmuró casi al oído de ambas, recibiendo una floja aceptación de parte de sus ellas, que prontamente se despidieron y se dieron la vuelta excusándose con que necesitaban tiempo para lograr digerir la noticia.

Dejando solo al anciano, que se lleva la mano derecha a la cabeza apartando su flequillo con frustración.

¿Estaría realmente haciendo lo correcto?

El también sentía que se lo llevaban los mil demonios, ¡carajo!, ¡como si él quisiera condenar a cualquiera de sus hijas a una vida de penurias al lado de un ser sobrenatural!

Sin embargo…al menos así estarían seguras…

Estarían vivas…

* * *

Hola…

Como ven, este es el fic del que les había venido hablando desde hacía un gran rato. Se trata de una historia AU por completo, como dije ya hacia falta.

Quiero decir, que debido a que mi —no muy fructuoso sistema—de continuar en orden cada una de mis historias, he decidido…

Publicar el que se le pegue la regalada gana a mi musa inspiradora.

.-. en serio, me he dado cuenta que haciendo eso me atraso más de lo que lo hacía antes, así que…

Orden…Bye.

Cualquier comentario…será como siempre bienvenido, si desean ver a la Kagome y Kikyou que describo en el capítulo, visiten mi deviantart, ahí se encuentran ambas.

Si no saben cual es Whitemiko55, ahí encontrarán más dibujos de mi autoría.

Besos…


	2. El deber como príncipe

Disclaimer: Inuyasha y compañía no me pertenecen, desde luego pertenecen a la gran y famosa autora Rumiko Takahashi, yo solo los tomo momentáneamente prestados para realizar esta historia sin el más mínimo ánimo de lucro.

* * *

El deber como príncipe

* * *

En un reino vecino, una calurosa discusión entre padre e hijos, se llevaba a cabo en un castillo mucho más grande y portentoso que el anterior, como si en él solo vivieran gigantes. Una muralla mantenía resguardado el palacio de los ojos curiosos y de visitantes desagradables. La escena en donde se llevaba a cabo la mencionada discusión era nada menos que el estudio del monarca. Construido por increíbles muros de oro puro, y una interminable fila de libros exquisitamente acomodados.

Los comandantes principales se encontraban presentes, pero al notar como la discusión familiar subía cada vez más de tono, prefirieron disculparse y huir a paso veloz, no fuera que alguno de los herederos o el propio rey se le ocurriera descargarse con ellos.

Los dirigentes hacían bien en tomar esas medidas.

Bien dicen por ahí…_más vale perro vivo, que león muerto._

Aquello era algo que habían tenido que aprender durante sus años al servicio de aquella… _peculiar_ familia. Si bien no podrían jamás quejarse, del trato de su señor; el rey , si tenían razones válidas para cuidarse de los hijos, famosos por sus arranques de rabia incontrolable en sus peleas, donde daba igual a quien se llevaban por delante.

El rey, llamado Touga Inu no Taisho, era el demonio vivo más poderoso de los alrededores y dicen incluso que de toda Asia. Su cabello era de un plateado cenizo en su mayoría lacio, pero con el flequillo bastante rebelde, recogido elegantemente en una cola alta. Sus rasgos eran duros y aristocráticos, su tez era de un color parecido al del azúcar morena, con unas cejas enormes altamente pobladas. Unas líneas púrpuras que se dibujaban debajo de sus ojos del color del oro viejo y sus orejas como las de cualquier demonio puro terminaban en pico. Su indumentaria, no tenía nada de especial, constaba de un haori color vino con motivos blancos en las mangas y un hakama negro que le llegaba hasta los tobillos, donde se hacía algo bombacho; su cola era en extremo largo, por lo que era necesario enrollarla en ambos hombros y dejarle arrastrar por detrás.

El hijo mayor se trataba de Sesshomaru, un demonio altamente duro y desalmado, con unos ojos dorados bastante claros, enmarcados por unas delgadas cejas y debajo de ambos ojos tenía un par de líneas rojas; su piel es exquisitamente blanca, y en medio de su frente una luna en cuarto menguante le adornaba.

A diferencia de su padre, su cabello era enteramente lacio y mucho más largo, de un color más blanco, haciéndole parecer albino. Su temple rara vez era roto, por lo que nunca se esperaba mucha emotividad de su parte. Sus vestiduras eran más elegantes, constaba de su traje de batalla sin armadura, un haori blanco con motivos rojos en las mangas y a la altura de los hombros, así como un hakama blanco y un cinturón amarillo con algunos adornos morados en las puntas; su cola era mucho más corta que la de su padre, por lo que solo podía acomodarla sobre su hombro derecho.

Mientras que el menor, que respondía al nombre de Inuyasha, se trataba del hijo de la unión de su padre y una princesa humana, por lo tanto un medio demonio. Tiene el cabello del mismo color que el de su progenitor, con el largo hasta un poco más de la cintura, siempre suelto. Sus ojos eran de un color un poco más claro que el de su padre, pero más oscuros que los de su hermano, de un tamaño considerablemente mayor. Las cejas eran pobladas, pero sin llegar a las de su padre, siempre fruncidas como si se encontrara enfadado, su tez es blanca, ligeramente bronceada.

Las mayores diferencias entre él y su padre y hermano eran la carencia de líneas en su rostro, la ausencia de cola y unas afelpadas orejas de perro que coronaban su cabeza. Su vestimenta era casi siempre cómoda, por lo que no gustaba de colocarse las hombreras espinosas, a menos que fuera realmente necesario. Por lo demás su vestimenta era casi idéntica a la de sus parientes exceptuando el color de los adornos, los suyos eran azules y su cinturón rojo con las puntas negras.

—¡Debes estar bromeando!—exclamó el más joven de los hermanos, golpeando con fuerza desmedida el escritorio con los puños cerrados, que cimbró en protesta por el maltrato. El padre lo miró con una ceja alzada pero se abstuvo con tranquilidad de caer en su provocación.

—Por primera vez estoy de acuerdo con el imbécil, ¡no puedes estarlo diciendo en serio!, ¿casarnos con unas humanas?, de todas las ideas desbocadas que has tenido antes, ¡esta es la más ridícula!, ¡antes de eso estaría dispuesto a realizarme el seppuku*!—rugió enfurecido el mayor, golpeando también con fuerza desmedida el escritorio, estrellándolo al acto; cosa realmente extraña en él, por lo que aquello solo significaba que se encuentra realmente furioso.

El rey envidiaba la suerte de sus subordinados, ellos podían huir de la ira demencial de sus hijos, mientras que él, tenía que quedarse a soportar sus insensateces y estupideces habituales.

—Pues creo conveniente que vayas practicando con la espada entonces Sesshomaru, ya que eso es justamente lo que harás—respondió sarcásticamente el padre, observando en cierta manera divertido como su hijo mayor se enfurecía aún más y el menor comenzaba a carcajearse sin el menor recato.

Sesshomaru fulminó con la mirada a su hermano pequeño, pero decidió ignorarlo siendo en este momento su prioridad sacarle a como diera lugar esa idea de la cabeza a su voluntarioso padre.

—Entonces, tu mencionaste un matrimonio, ¡tendrás con el inepto de Inuyasha!, es el más apropiado para una humana, además es el menor, él puede heredar el reino de un humano, en cambio yo necesito atender éste—interpuso el Sesshomaru sonriendo ligeramente, con una mueca de victoria bien plantada en el rostro, satisfecho de haber sembrado la semilla de la incertidumbre en su padre. Al instante que dijo eso Inuyasha dejó de carcajearse de golpe, enfadándose aún más.

—¡Ah no eso sí que no!—bramó el medio demonio empujando a su hermano a un lado para quedar de frente a su progenitor— ¡si me van a obligar a que me case exijo que el pulgoso también sea obligado!, ¿Dónde quedó tu famosa igualdad padre?—refutó el menor señalando acusadoramente a su hermano, y al ver como éste no retiraba su despreciable sonrisa se lanzó furibundo sobre él para golpearlo.

El padre enfurecido por eso, los separó sin mucho esfuerzo y los lanza con algo de fuerza en direcciones contrarias.

—¡No permito que peleen por esto!, ¡aquí nadie pone en tela de juicio mis decisiones!, y mucho menos ustedes, no les estoy pidiendo sus opiniones ni organizando un debate; ¡les estoy informando!, y me importa un soberano carajo si les agrada o no, ¡está decidido!, ¡son los príncipes den la cara!—rugió el monarca con volumen desmedido, haciendo que todo el castillo se estremeciera de miedo; callando al acto a sus hijos, que decidieron pensarse mejor la idea de seguir tentando su buena suerte.

No obstante el menor realizó una mueca infantil de berrinche sabiéndose perdido, mientras que el mayor fue más inteligente, por lo que decidió jugar su última carta…la que le diera la victoria.

—Dime padre… y no has pensado que esa humana no estará a mi altura—inquirió mordaz caminando con tranquilidad por la habitación, recibiendo la atención de sus familiares—no será capaz de sobrevivir a mí, en la noche de bodas morirá sin remedio—argumentó el albino, mirando de manera inquisidora a su progenitor, el cual lo observó ligeramente sorprendido, pero antes de poder decir algo, el menor le interrumpió.

—¡Eso a nadie le importa!, solo abstente de tocarla y darle un buen uso a las concubinas, solo será una fachada para mantener la dichosa estipulación—respondió fastidiado el medio demonio, gruñendo ligeramente; aunque feliz de haberle aguado la fiesta a su _querido _hermanito.

—¡Imbécil deja de meterte donde nadie te llama!—rugió el mayor colérico al sentir en peligro su último medio de escape.

—¡No! ¡Cuando se trata de fastidiarte si me incumbe!—respondió el hanyou sonriendo con socarronería, sintiéndose sumamente dichoso de estar consiguiendo su objetivo de joderle la vida al perro rabioso.

—¡Maldito parásito odioso!—bramó acercándose peligrosamente a él, en un momento comenzaron a discutir de nuevo los hermanos subiendo cada vez más de tono, hasta casi llegar a agarrarse de nuevo a golpes, siendo persuadidos al instante por la fría mirada que les proporcionó su padre.

—¡Silencio!—rugió el padre levantándose de su sillón y situándose entre ambos, intimidándolos con su altura.— ¡Sesshomaru!, ¡Inuyasha!—vociferó el mandatario, sintiéndose satisfecho y más calmado al haber interrumpido la pugna. Espero un momento y suspiró—¿sabes algo Sesshomaru?...eso no lo había pensado, acabo de recordar que eres un completo animal con tus concubinas, y si muy apenas sobreviven las youkai, no quiero ni pensar lo que le sucederá a la princesa—hizo una pausa, mostrándose abatido— así que siéntete orgulloso…quedas libre del compromiso—informó el padre suspirando de manera derrotada, Sesshomaru armó una sonrisa victoriosa en su rostro e Inuyasha no podía estar más rabioso.

Al ver la cara de su hijo menor, que se encontraba más próximo a lanzarse a la yugular del menor, decidió adelantarse a los hechos y se giró para verlo a él.

—Antes de que digas nada Inuyasha, no creas que no había considerado antes tu sugerencia, pero queda por completo descartada, las infidelidades quedan por completo vetadas de nuestra familia; además se exige que de la unión nazca un heredero que una nuestras tierras, por lo que se requiere la marca youkai para terminar de dar validez al matrimonio y tú sabes cuál es la única manera de lograrlo—explicó el mandatario, observando con dureza a su hijo hasta verle más calmado— el rey pensó meticulosamente en la seguridad de sus hijas y dijo que de ninguna manera alguna de ellas sería humillada y así será, necesitamos la alianza de los humanos, principalmente por el trabajo bruto que realizan y por su extensión territorial—reveló Touga con seriedad en su voz, manteniendo latente la amenaza, quitándole al acto las ganas de volverse loco al menor.

—¿Y porque no organizamos una expedición de conquista hacia sus territorios y esclavizamos a su población?—indagó el mayor con su tono frío, perfectamente calmado, como si estuviera hablando del clima y no de la vida de miles de personas, recibiendo al instante una mirada reprobatoria de parte de su padre.

El hombre apartó furioso a su hijo mayor y retornó a su lugar detrás del escritorio, recargando sus brazos sobre el estrellado cristal. Adoptando una pose autoritaria.

—¡No podemos hacer eso!, tu abuelo firmó un tratado de paz con esos humanos, y el honor no nos permite atacarles, además…necesitamos de sus mercancías, así como ellos necesitan de nuestra protección—indicó masajeándose el tabique de la nariz con estrés. — Si atacáramos sus tierras quedaríamos debilitados por la batalla y no podríamos hacerle frente a los invasores vecinos, al igual que si ellos dominaran ese reino nos quedaríamos sin provisiones y se fortalecerían las filas enemigas dejándonos en clara desventaja, ¿ahora te das cuenta hijo?—contraatacó el general dejando consternado a Sesshomaru y sin argumentos para refutar dicha mención, mientras la inconformidad dominaba a su hijo menor.

El hombre suspiró cansinamente, se sentía mal de hacer esto, pero la verdad era que ya habían agotado todas las posibilidades, y como bien dicen…la unión hace la fuerza.

—Inuyasha, no sientas que esto está en contra tuya, tu eres el único capaz de casarte con esa humana y tu hermano tiene razón; se necesita que tu heredes el trono de esa familia, que Sesshomaru no puede heredar—hace una pausa suavizando su mirada— además creo que podrías tener la suerte de encontrar a una mujer tan maravillosa como tu madre; yo también me casé con ella por un acuerdo, y mírame como soy de feliz—manifestó Touga con un tono de voz conciliador, a la vez que se acerca a él y coloca su mano en su hombro, calmando un poco al menor, escuchando un bufido burlón de parte de Sesshomaru.

—¡Keh!, ¿pues ya que puedo hacer?, ya no hay nada que pueda hacerte cambiar de opinión—resopló con coraje Inuyasha zafándose del agarre de su padre, dándose la vuelta con todas intenciones de marcharse, pero antes de que pudiera salir, la voz de su padre lo detuvo.

—Prepárense, vístanse con sus mejores galas, sobretodo tú Inuyasha; porque esta noche cenaremos en el palacio humano, para oficializar la unión, y tu madre también irá Inuyasha, así que por favor recuerda tu educación y compórtate como un caballero, aunque no lo parezcas—ordenó implacable mirándole de nuevo con la ceja alzada, recibiendo un bufido de parte de su hijo, que no se dignó a girarse a verlo.

De sobra sabía que se encontraba fúrico por el hecho de estar informándole esta situación el mismo día que se llevaría a cabo. Yo mismo me reprochaba mi poca consideración, pero conociendo a mis hijos como lo hago, sabía que era mejor echar la bomba el mismo día, y no calentarlos durante una semana. Seguramente durante esa semana hubiera ardido el castillo, o el pueblo vecino…lo que hubiera sucedido primero.

—Y tú Sesshomaru…ahórrate tus comentarios desagradables o lo lamentarás; ambos lo harán—puntualizó intentando amedrentarlos— si alguno de los dos hace una estupidez ambos serán severamente castigados—advirtió con recelo el monarca, observando algo cansado como su hijo menor, salió hecho una furia del salón azotando la puerta en el proceso; mientras que su hijo mayor salió con su acostumbrada elegancia y tranquilidad. En definitiva nada le preparará lo suficiente para lo que se viene.

Que los dioses lo perdonaran por poner en este predicamento a Inuyasha, de veras que si no fuera su única salida jamás lo hubiera obligado a hacerlo. Nunca se había considerado un padre injusto, pero cabía mencionar que antes que padre, era rey…

Tenía un compromiso con su gente, las personas que confían sus vidas en sus manos. Definitivamente no podía fallarles. Aunque su corazón de padre se viera malversado por esto, tenía que aceptar…

Que no había vuelta atrás.

* * *

¡Hola!

Me encanta saludarlas el mismo día que actualizo otro fic—técnicamente no es el mismo día, son las 2:15 de la mañana—la verdad es que tenía atorada esta continuación desde hace un buen tiempo, y es porque de esta historia hice lo que con ninguna otra.

Tengo al menos siete capítulos escritos en borrador. Cuando subo un nuevo capítulo, lo copio y pego en otro documento y me encargo de redactarlo y darle los últimos toques finales antes de que vea la luz.

Estoy consciente de que debería de hacer eso mismo con todos los demás pero…

Na la verdad si soy una flojonaza de primera.

De cualquier modo, agradezco mucho los comentarios que me regalaron tan amablemente esas tres personitas. Y créanme que al estar revisando los reviews y leer de nuevo los suyos…dije, bueno…¿Por qué no la actualizo?

* Seppuku: Acto "honorable" de los samurais y altos mandatarios, donde se suicidaban para evitar caer en desgracia. Era un proceso donde se cortaban con el filo de su espada el estó el caso de Sesshomaru, para el sería una desgracia el tener que atar su vida a una humana.

Besos…


	3. Cuida tus palabras te podrías arrepentir

Disclaimer: Inuyasha y compañía no me pertenecen, desde luego pertenecen a la gran y famosa autora Rumiko Takahashi, yo solo los tomo momentáneamente prestados para realizar esta historia sin el más mínimo ánimo de lucro.

* * *

Cuida tus palabras, te podrías arrepentir…

* * *

El día había pasado increíblemente lento y tortuoso, o por lo menos para tres jóvenes que habían pasado el día infelices, ya que las princesas no sabían cuál de las dos sería la escogida y el joven albino no sabía a qué atenerse.

—¿Y si es un adefesio y por eso necesitó ser desposada por obligación?—habló en voz alta el menor de los albinos exteriorizando sus pensamientos; terminando de acomodarse correctamente su traje de gala, que constaba de un haori de un plata verdaderamente brillante, bordado con algunas piedras preciosas y un hakama negro liso.

—No me parece correcto que estés diciendo eso hijo, yo también me casé así con tu padre, y no por eso significaba que estuviera tan mal—regañó con un tono levente cubierto de reproche, una mujer de extrema belleza a las espaldas del joven, sobresaltándole, haciéndole girarse casi al acto.

—¡Madre!, ¿Qué haces levantada?—preguntó el ambarino algo alarmado y con algo de regaño en su voz, tomando con cuidado de los antebrazos a la mujer, ayudándole a sentarse en su cama, teniendo cuidado con su abultado vientre.

—Hijo, estoy embarazada no moribunda, además quería ver como estaba arreglándose mi pequeño—respondió dulcemente la señora, acariciando con cuidado las sienes de su hijo, que se había agachado a su altura para recibir encantado sus mimos.

—Mamá ya no deberías de seguir haciendo eso, si Sesshomaru me viera en este momento no me dejaría de hacer burla hasta el final de mis días—murmuró sin mucho afán en medio de ronroneos el joven al sentir como su madre acariciaba con cariño sus orejas.

—Tonterías, además tu hermano jamás entra aquí—refutó la mujer ignorando sus débiles protestas, pero al parecer recordó algo que le cambió el semblante dulce a uno alegre—Además… ¡tenía que ver como se ve mi primer hijo varón antes de su compromiso! ¡Hay que dejarte impecable!—objetó alegremente Izayoi, antes de que su hijo se levantara casi de manera violenta, no molestándose ni un minuto en disimular el enfado del que era víctima.

—Solo porque padre me obliga, pero la verdad es que a mí me gustaría encontrar a mi compañera por mi cuenta—hace una pausa dándole la espalda a su progenitora— ¿sabes qué?...he estado pensando…ojalá que esa mujer muera en el parto de nuestro cachorro—añadió sombríamente al final, con una sádica sonrisa plantada en su rostro.

La mujer se levantó horrorizada y lo jaló del brazo con fuerza obligándolo a mirarla; acción que no era necesario puntualizar que era completamente inusual en ella. Él se giró sorprendido, mientras que ella tenía una expresión bastante enfadada e indignada en su rostro.

—¡Jamás quiero volver a escucharte decir algo semejante!, mi hijo no debe desearle la muerte a nadie y mucho menos a la que se volverá su esposa—ordenó con un tono autoritario que nunca en su vida había escuchado provenir de su madre. — ¡Ella no te ha hecho nada!, ¡ni siquiera la conoces!—puntualizó estrellando su dedo índice contra el pecho de su hijo— no sabes si puedes llegar a amarle; y créeme que después podrías arrepentirte de lo que acabas decir, así que por favor…¡retráctate de haber dicho semejante bajeza!—exigió perdiendo por completo los papeles, hecho que jamás había presenciado Inuyasha en su larga vida. La mujer al ver como su hijo no planeaba cambiar de opinión, se alejó de él sumamente exasperada y se dirigió a la puerta, donde se detuvo un momento, mirándole decepcionada.

—Madre, no me puedes pedir que no sienta rabia por esto—expresó el albino imprimiendo un tono herido en sus palabras. A pesar de lo que dijo su madre, él no dejaba de sentirse la única víctima en todo este enredo.

—Solo te pido que no vuelvas a repetir eso nunca más, es lo más hiriente que podrías decirle a tu futura esposa y a cualquier mujer—hizo una pausa donde se podía notar lo mucho que le costaba continuar— no sabes lo que me duele…no haberte podido educar lo suficientemente bien, como para que no fueras capaz de pronunciar semejante atrocidad—murmura casi insonoramente Izayoi, acariciando con lentitud su vientre.

La mujer se hizo la muda promesa de no cometer el mismo error con sus hijas. No, ella no cometería ese error con sus gemelas, sea cual haya sido. Para después agachar el rostro ocultando una pequeña lágrima que se dejaba ver en su hermoso rostro, y después desapareció en silencio, cerrando la puerta tras de ella.

El joven se quedó a cuadros, jamás en su vida se creyó capaz de hacer llorar a su madre, y mucho menos hacerla sentirse decepcionada de él. Pero no por ello pensaba retractarse de ello, Era una estupidez, no entendía porque él era el bastardo solo por comentarlo, si de todas formas lo pensaba.

_Algo en su interior le decía que la mujer con la que se vería obligado a casarse no sería aquella a la que él amaría…_

Mientras tanto en el palacio anfitrión, el ajetreo era insufrible, criados corrían de allá para acá, colocando adornos, limpiando, encerando el piso. Mientras que otros en los jardines cortaban el césped y los arbustos; no obstante en la cocina la situación era crítica, ya que les fue avisado que debían preparar carne como para alimentar a un batallón completo, ya que serían youkai los invitados.

En ese momento, la jefa de cocineras quería lanzarse por la ventana. Y es que ahora no solo era dar órdenes, si no que tenía que ponerse a trabajar como negro.

En cambio en las habitaciones de las herederas existía otro tipo de ajetreo—que podría ser considerado peor— ya que ahí era la tarea de dejar como imagen divina a las princesas; las doncellas corrían de un lado a otro por los polvos, el corsé, las sombras, las peinetas. En sí todo era un completo escándalo.

A Kikyou comenzaron a atosigarla desde el baño en agua de rosas, perfumarla, y hasta enfundarla—ya que no se podía llamar vestir a lo que ellas hacían—en las mejores de sus ropas. Sin embargo ella no permitió que ni un solo pincel se posara en su rostro para dejarla como papel de arroz, así que se encargó de echar fuera a sus doncellas para maquillarse y peinarse ella misma según su criterio.

En la habitación de Kagome ocurrió una historia similar, también la bañaron—pero a ella en agua con esencia de jazmín— le pusieron encima cerca de cuatro kimonos y hubieran sido más de no haber sido porque ella no consintió que la dejaran como monolito y bajo la mirada horrorizada de sus criadas, se deshizo de todos los kimonos intermedios para permanecer únicamente con el interior, fondo y el de gala. Y tampoco le hizo gracia el maquillaje que buscaban hacerle así que repitió la acción de echar a las doncellas y arreglarse ella misma.

La verdad era que Kagome a diferencia de su hermana mayor, sentía una pequeña felicidad por casarse, pero prefirió no hacerse ilusiones, ya que lo más posible era que la que se casara fuera su hermana mayor. Era triste saber que siempre Kikyou le haría sombra por ser la mayor.

Cuando faltaban diez para la ocho, las jóvenes bajaron elegantemente de sus habitaciones, dejando impactados a todos cuantos las veían, ambas no parecían otra cosa que frutos de alucinaciones por la falta de agua en el desierto.

Kikyou se veía impresionante, con su kimono negro con flores del infierno, que se entallaba a su figura debido a un grueso obi rojo sangre. En su cabello tenía una peineta color rojo carmín que le hacía un medio recogido, con un pequeño chongo en lo alto de su cabeza por el lado derecho, dejando una cortina de cabello caer por su espalda. Las mangas eran larguísimas, llegando a arrastrar un poco y sus sandalias eran negras con rojo. Su rostro era lo que más dejaba sin palabras, se hizo un ahumado negro algo marcado, que le creaba un aura de misterio irresistible, y para terminar sus largas pestañas agregaban protagonismo a sus ojos. Sus labios se veían por demás llamativos por el elegante rojo sangre con los que los pintó.

Detrás de ella venía la segunda hija, que también dejó boquiabiertos a los presentes.

Kagome, parecía un sueño, una visión del cielo, su kimono blanco que iba ascendiendo hasta volverse dorado, un obi color plata que lo entallaba a su cintura, y sus sandalias eran doradas con aros plateados. Las mangas eran tan largas que se arrastraban bastante al caminar. Tenía una peineta dorada que sostenía por completo su cabello, en un delicado recogido medio-bajo con unos portentosos rizos, que le hacía ver increíble. Sus pestañas aún más largas que las de su hermana, robaba la atención hacia su chocolatosa mirada, que estaba enmarcada por un sobrio maquillaje de tonos dorados y platas, que agrandaban de manera extraordinaria sus ojos haciéndola ver casi irreal. Sus labios no estaban pintados, solo poseían un llamativo brillo y algunos destellos que la dejaban ver exquisita.

Era difícil saber cuál de las dos era la más bella, ya que ellas parecían tan opuestas como el yin y el yang, Kikyou dejaba una sensación misteriosa, siniestra, que era seductora y llamativa. Mientras que en Kagome lo principal era la luz y acrecentaba su inocencia, haciendo creer como si se tratara de un ángel. Tal vez era una visión así, un ángel de los infiernos y otro de los cielos.

Y esa era la conclusión en la que lograban ponerse de acuerdo todos los afortunados de poder verlas.

Se sentaron a los lados de su padre, Kikyou a la derecha y Kagome a su izquierda, donde esperaron con paciencia la llegada de sus invitados. El rey observó orgulloso a sus retoños, y depositó un cariñoso beso en la frente a ambas, siendo correspondido con una amplia sonrisa de parte de Kagome y una mirada cálida de parte de Kikyou.

A las ocho en punto, sin ningún tipo de demora, se hizo presente el revuelo del comité de bienvenida, consiguiendo que las herederas se removieran algo inquietas en sus asientos; Kagome por ansiedad y Kikyou por la creciente incomodidad.

La anunciación de su llegada se propagó por todo el palacio, gracias a los estridentes gritos del vocero.

—Sus altezas reales, ¡el lord Inu no Taisho Touga y su familia!—aulló con respeto un hombrecillo verde, de baja estatura, bastante ofensivo a la vista que nadie había notado antes. Muchos se sintieron preocupados por eso, esperaban fervientemente que al menos los amos lucieran más decentes que sus sirvientes.

Finalmente las puertas se abrieron dejando bocabiertos a los presentes, que a duras penas acababan de recuperarse del espectáculo anterior que proporcionaron las princesas Higurashi.

Posiblemente los menos cultos, esperaban una horda de demonios completamente repugnantes a la vista, o seres tan maléficos que morirían con solo verlos. Pero la realidad era otra, muy diferente de la esperada.

Dos de ellos dejaron impactados a propios a extraños por parecer la personificación de la divinidad misma, siendo casi por completo albinos, parecían criaturas celestiales. Uno de ellos poseía un porte aristocrático irresistible, que resultaba bastante atractivo para el público femenino. Mientras que el porte salvaje del menor era enigmático de igual forma, como si fuera la llama de la pasión lo que le mantuviera en pie.

El mayor de todos, que prometía ser el rey de los demonios, su visión era por demás imponente, mucho más que la de sus hijos, transmitía un aura de respeto que hacía temer a los débiles y sentir respeto por parte de los fuertes. Hacía pensar que era un extraordinario líder y su rostro era pacífico, como si dentro de él no pudiera caber ningún tipo de maldad, su belleza era madura, pero seductora.

En cambio, la mujer que se encontraba sostenida por el brazo de él, era casi lo mismo que una doncella celestial, de un rostro inmaculado, con unos cabellos larguísimos y tan negros, como la mismísima noche. Unos ojos azules rey tan destellantes, como si fueran parte de un antiguo lago. De baja estatura, pero completamente encantadora, con un notable embarazo, en sí su persona era increíblemente hermosa y los asistentes masculinos se sintieron idiotizados por ella.

El rey anfitrión se aclaró la garganta con notable incomodo, se sentía ridiculizado por la falta de educación de parte de sus criados, que se quedaron idiotizados mirando a los invitados. Pero ahora mismo no repararía en ello, ya después tendría tiempo de hablar seriamente con ellos.

Al escuchar esa reprimenda tan sutil, todo la servidumbre reaccionó, haciendo gala de su hospitalidad y casi adoración, ante una belleza tan sobrenatural. El monarca se levantó de su asiento, seguido de cerca por sus hijas, y se aproximó de manera amistosa a sus invitados, cosa que agradecieron los monarcas extendiéndoles unas deslumbrantes sonrisas.

Los dirigentes estrecharon sus manos en un acto fraternal y el rey besó de manera respetuosa la mano de la reina, no siendo necesarias presentaciones ya que se conocían con anterioridad.

Después de los propios saludos de parte de los mandatarios, Touga pasó a presentar propiamente a sus hijos, comenzando por el mayor.

—Él es mi hijo mayor, el príncipe Inu no Taisho Sesshomaru, príncipe heredero al trono del reino del oeste—presentó con orgullo el general, observando a su hijo que realizó una elegante reverencia de protocolo y volvió a su lugar.

—Él es mi hijo menor, el príncipe Inu no Taisho Inuyasha, mi primer hijo con mi querida esposa Izayoi—señaló con el mismo orgullo que con su hijo, Inuyasha frunció casi de manera imperceptible sus cejas al no escuchar una presentación tan buena como la de su hermano mayor; pero reverenció como marcaba el protocolo, sintiéndose ligeramente aliviado de que nadie notara su enfado.

—Entonces siendo así, es mi turno de presentar a mis más grandes orgullos, ellas son mis hijas—señaló apartándose un poco, para tomar la mano de la mayor y atraerla hacia adelante.

—Mi hija mayor Higurashi Kikyou de dieciocho años, mi más grande orgullo y mi primera hija con la difunta reina Naomi—presentó con un orgullo bastante marcado, entregando la mano de ella al monarca para que éste pudiera besarla, y después lo hicieran sus dos hijos.

Nadie pareció notar el hecho de que el menor no dejó de observarla en ningún momento y el beso en su mano no fue meramente obligado y pasó a ser algo más prolongado de lo que era estrictamente señalado; la chica no miró con buenos ojos aquella acción, pero prefirió ignorarlo para después realizar una elegante reverencia frente a la reina.

Después de eso el rey anfitrión permitió que su hija regresara a su lado, para después tomar a la más pequeña, que le dirigió una sonrisa encantadora, haciéndolo sonreír de vuelta.

—Mi hija menor Higurashi Kagome de dieciséis años, ella es la luz de mis ojos, mi segunda hija con la reina Naomi—presentó con una voz claramente más suave, colocando la mano de ella entre la del general, que la besó con elegancia, pasándola a la de su hijo mayor y menor, cuya acción fue propiamente repetida. La joven sintió una extraña alegría al recibir el beso del hijo menor, y se sintió algo triste al terminar aquel acercamiento. Pero al término volvió con la madre de él, realizando una encantadora caravana, que logró robarle a la reina una dulce sonrisa.

—Excelente, una vez hechas las presentaciones correspondientes, les invito a sentarnos a la mesa para disfrutar de la cena—ofreció el monarca, extendiendo su brazo señalando el comedor, siendo la invitación aceptada por los youkai. Después de haber dejado pasar primero a los invitados, el rey se dirigió también al comedor caminando con sus hijas a su lado.

—Siéntanse libres de sentarse donde les parezca, son los invitados de honor—puntualizó el hombre, recibiendo un gesto de aceptación de parte de Touga, que ayudó a su mujer a sentarse en una silla a la boca de la mesa, para después sentarse él a su izquierda, ordenando con la mirada a sus hijos que repitieron la acción, sentándose Sesshomaru a la derecha de él, e Inuyasha al lado de su hermano.

Momentos después, las jóvenes se sentaron, primero Kikyou, al lado izquierdo de su padre, dejando libre el sitio de su madre la reina, y a un lado de ella se sentó Kagome.

Quedando los herederos a la misma altura, Sesshomaru al frente de Kikyou y Kagome al frente de Inuyasha.

Muchos podrían preguntarse, porque el reducido tamaño de la mesa, y es que en ese castillo al tratarse de una familia tan pequeña—y que la última gran mesa hubiera sufrido un fatal percance que tuvo que ver con un ratón ladrón y una enfurecida Kagome—resolvieron que era mejor tener una mesa que no obligara a los comensales a sentarse a distancias kilométricas.

La comida transcurrió tranquila, sin mayores sobresaltos, exceptuando la presencia de unas nada discretas miradas furtivas, de parte de Inuyasha y Kagome.

Inuyasha casi no comía por ver los gestos que hacía Kikyou al comer, así como los ademanes delicados que hacía al acomodarse un cabello que la molestaba, o limpiarse la boca al mancharse un poco. Toda en ella le parecía cautivador, hasta sus más simples movimientos le parecían calculados para parecer seductores, y de verdad que lo lograba. Era la belleza más misteriosa y refinada que había visto antes, y claro que había visto a muchas como para atreverse a decir eso.

Por otro lado, Kagome por poco se tira encima la copa de vino; y como no… si estaba viendo tan embobada mirando las orejas del ambarino menor, preguntándose si serían tan suaves como parecían; y al verlas moverse de vez en cuando tenía que tomar un gran pedazo de carne para evitar soltar una risa inocente respecto a eso. Sin embargo las orejas de él, no era lo único que acaparaba su atención, era todo él. Había algo en él que le atrajo desde que lo vio entrar en el salón. No sabía con exactitud que era, pero se sentía tan atraída como si él poseyera un magnetismo sobrenatural, además las miradas que él le dirigía la hacían sentir halagada. Aunque claro ella ignoraba por completo que dichas miradas no eran dirigidas hacia ella.

Tanto Kikyou como Sesshomaru no se molestaron en ningún momento en despegar la vista de sus platos, ya que no les interesaba en lo más mínimo fisgonear al que se encontrara enfrente, y mucho menos a Kikyou, ya que no se encontraba ajena a las insistentes miradas de parte del joven de nombre Inuyasha, cosa que realmente le parecía molesto. Sin embargo al observar disimuladamente a su hermana logró darse cuenta que Kagome estaba enajenada con ese joven, por lo que decidió evitarse malentendidos y lo ignoró por completo.

Por supuesto estas miradas en ningún momento pasaron desapercibidas por los padres de ambos jóvenes, siendo Izayoi la que más cuidaba este hecho, solo que la experiencia le hacía mucho más discreta. Y en un punto aparte, le parecía preocupante el hecho de que Inuyasha mirara a esa jovencita, y que ésta ni siquiera se molestaba en mirarlo e incluso se mostraba incómoda. Mientras que su hermana pequeña se mostraba completamente interesada en él.

Personalmente algo en esa jovencita llamada Kagome le había encantado, y de verdad que la quería como nuera, pero las reacciones de su hijo la desalentaban.

En cambio en la mente del rey Kyomaru, acontecía un gran problema, él no era estúpido para no darse cuenta de las insistentes miradas de parte del mocoso ese, pero tampoco lo era como para darse cuenta que a Kikyou le importaba un verdadero rábano que la mirara e incluso se veía molesta y tensa.

Sumándole a eso la pequeña Kagome, le miraba con verdadero interés y ¿atracción?, fuera lo que fuera, ella de verdad estaba interesada en ese mocoso. ¿Qué era lo mejor que podía hacer en su posición?, el darle gusto al infeliz ése, pasando por encima de Kikyou o darle gusto a Kagome y casarla con él, sin que a él le agrade eso.

Difícil decisión, de cualquier modo sus hijas estaban por encima de cualquier tratado y que él le haga como pueda, y por Dios que él no hará infelices a sus hijas por concederle la felicidad a él. Sobretodo cuando era la felicidad de Kagome la que estaba en juego, sabía que a Kikyou tomaría todo de manera diplomática; pero Kagome era más sentimental y se amargaría. Definitivamente no podía permitir eso, no si lo tenía en sus manos.

El rey suspiró cansado de tales actos, pero había llegado a una conclusión, estaba decidido, haría valer el acuerdo que había concretado con Touga en su última plática.

Cuando la cena llegó a su fin, se creó un ambiente sumamente incómodo, ya que se sabía de lo que hablaría en breve, Kyomaru hizo un ademán con las manos ordenando que retiraran los platos sucios, y con otro gesto ordenó que todos los que eran ajenos a lo que ahí se hablaría se marcharan en ese preciso momento.

Orden que fue obedecida al pie de la letra, ya que los criados huyeron de ahí a paso veloz.

—Dejémonos de formalidades, hablemos de lo que nos motivó a realizar esta cena—inquirió el anfitrión poniendo las cartas sobre la mesa—hijas de pie por favor—pidió con suavidad el anciano, levantándose él también, observando con seriedad a la familia youkai.

De inmediato el general se levantó de su asiento, indicándole a su mujer se mantuviera sentada, no siendo necesario ordenar a sus hijos levantarse, ya que ellos mismos ya lo habían hecho.

—Concuerdo con usted iremos al grano—apoyó el youkai alzando la cabeza con elegancia, comprobando a sus hijos, para después mirar fijamente al monarca.

—¿Ah decidido cuál de sus hijos será el que se casará?, ¿o ambos?—indagó Kyomaru con serenidad. Su porte se mantenía tranquilo, mientras que su mente clamaba por tranquilidad. Desde luego él ignoraba que su hija menor estaba que se moría de la ansiedad por escuchar salir el nombre Inuyasha de sus labios.

—Sí, solo se casará uno de ellos—indicó dejando con el alma en un hilo a Kagome—será el menor, Inuyasha—finalizó consiguiendo que un inconmensurable brillo naciera en los ojos chocolate de Kagome, que apretó con disimulo la tela de kimono. Acción que desde luego notó Kikyou.

—¿Y bien hijo a quien de las princesas escoges?—preguntó el general perro colocando su mano en la amplia espalda de su hijo menor con la intención de apresurarlo.

—Elijo como esposa a Kikyou—

* * *

¡Hola!

Bien, hoy me sentí muy rápida y pudiente, así que publiqué esta actualización también. La verdad es que para mi desgracia no alcanzó a ser publicada el mismo día que la de mi otra obra, pero bien…¡voy con el conteo de días consecutivos!

Merezco un premio por ello.

Que tal…¿les agradó el capítulo?

Pues a mí si, ahora que andaba corrigiéndolo para ser subido me emocioné y no puedo esperar para subir el siguiente, pero jojo soy mala y me tomaré un tiempo en subirlo ya que el formato de esta historia es diferente y lo tengo escrito hasta cierta parte y no lo subiré hasta que tenga un par de capítulos más de esta historia.

Por favor déjenme algún review, esta historia muere famélica de reviews, me pregunto si mi calidad de escritora ha rebajado :C

No se crean, pero la verdad, ¡me haría sumamente feliz un comentario de parte de ustedes!

Besos…


	4. Tu destino a sido dictado

Disclaimer: Inuyasha y compañía no me pertenecen, desde luego pertenecen a la gran y famosa autora Rumiko Takahashi, yo solo los tomo momentáneamente prestados para realizar esta historia sin el más mínimo ánimo de lucro.

* * *

Tu destino a sido dictado

* * *

—Quiero como esposa a Kikyou—señaló el joven, mirando con intensidad a la mencionada, la cual realizó un notable frunce de cejas y su desagrado no fue para nada disimulado. Mientras que el corazón de la menor se rompió en miles de trozos, al escuchar su elección, conteniéndose de llorar como condenada a muerte. Por supuesto que ninguna de las reacciones de sus hijas pasaron inadvertidas por Kyomaru, que decidió tomar cartas en el asunto.

—Creo que se equivoca joven, si no mal recuerdo, yo hablé con su padre respecto a esto, si solo uno de ellos se casaba, se le sería concedida la hija correspondiente, si es el mayor será la primogénita, si es el menor será Kagome, solo sería puesto a elección si ambos hijos se decidían casar—explicó el anciano, citando las palabras utilizadas en su anterior plática con Touga—que entendió a la perfección la alusión—mientras observaba duramente al joven, escondiendo en su interior su enfado por desairar a su pequeña Kagome.

—¡Eso no es justo!, ¡mi padre dijo que era libre de escoger a la que quisiera!—refutó el albino en plena rabieta, perdiendo por completo los papeles, girándose a ver a su padre que lo observaba con una mirada de advertencia.

—Parece que olvidé mencionar eso—acotó con cautela, fulminando con la vista al albino menor—pero está en lo correcto el señor, nosotros estipulamos eso y deberá ser cumplido—concordó Touga, mirando con algo de pena a su hijo, que le miraba con una auténtica mueca de incredulidad en su rostro, sintiéndose traicionado por su propio padre.

El joven reaccionó violentamente, perdiendo la tranquilidad, comenzando a caminar como gato enjaulado frente a las miradas incrédulas de su familia, a las indignadas de parte de Kyomaru y Kikyou y una herida de parte de Kagome. Después de algunos segundos, se giró con los puños fuertemente apretados, mirando de manera inquisidora a su hermano mayor que se mantenía ajeno a la situación.

—¡Sesshomaru!, ¡cásate tu también!—exigió con deseperación acercándose a su hermano y tomándolo por los hombros, zarandeándolo —¡te daré lo que quieras!, te permitiré que me llames afeminado, me vestiré de mujer en tu cumpleaños, bailaré desnudo en la mesa del comedor durante el aniversario de nuestros padres, ¡besaré al perro!, todo… con tal de que me des la opción de elegir a Kikyou—suplicó Inuyasha, mirando desesperadamente a su hermano que se mantenía impávido.

—¿No recuerdas nuestra conversación de en la mañana?, no puedo casarme con una humana, porque significaría su muerte—indicó regalándole una mirada de superioridad a su hermano—además…todas esas cosas que me ofreces son ridículas como para aceptarlas por atar mi vida para siempre a la de una humana—respondió tranquilamente, zafándose del agarre del medio demonio, deleitándose con demasía de la mirada fúrica que le proporcionó su hermano. No conforme con esto, al observar de reojo a la decaída y llorosa princesa que se encontraba a su costado, resolvió que echar un poco más de leña al fuego no haría tanto daño.

—Inuyasha, aunque no lo creas no me parece de caballeros el hacer eso en frente de la mujer que será tu esposa, es casi como si la repudiaras, eres patético—agregó Sesshomaru con un tono malicioso sin perder en ningún momento la tranquilidad, sabiendo que de perderla el castigado sería él.

—¡Sesshomaru tiene razón Inuyasha!, ¡haz el favor de callarte en este instante!, ¡no puedes seguir faltándole al respeto a la señorita!, no es propio de alguien de nuestra estirpe tratar así a las damas—rugió Touga enfurecido, en advertencia de que por fin dejara de decir estupideces. Conteniéndose de verdad en lanzarse sobre él y hacerle entender por las malas, las buenas maneras.

—¡Yo no quiero a esa niña!, ¿de qué me serviría esa chiquilla?, ¡yo necesito una mujer no una mocosa!—exclamó rabioso el albino, callándose de pronto al mirar por equivocación a la chica que tanto insultaba; en todo este tiempo no había podido verla, o más bien no había querido hacerlo, pero su visión lo descolocó, la chica tenía la cara llena de lágrimas con el maquillaje de los ojos ligeramente corrido, y los enormes ojos chocolates los tenía rojos de tanto llorar. Sin embargo aún así podía notar que era increíblemente hermosa, no merecía que él le estuviera haciendo esto.

Esa ligera visión lo hizo sentir verdaderamente miserable, había hecho llorar a dos mujeres ese día, una de ellas era su madre y la otra era la que al parecer le acompañaría el resto de su vida. De pronto Kikyou reparó en su hermana y la abrazóde inmediato intentando consolarla, girándose a verlo con ojos llenos de odio y repulsión, y aquello le dolió, haciéndole sentir un completo infeliz. Sin poder prever nada, la joven princesa se zafó del abrazo de su hermana y salió corriendo, levantando ligeramente su kimono de los pies para evitar caer, pasando al lado de él, sin siquiera mirarlo, dejándolo potencialmente congelado, impregnando el salón con un penetrante olor salino. Izayoi siguió con la vista a la muchacha, sumamente preocupada y consternada, mientras que Touga le miró apenado.

—¿Cómo te atreves?—bramó el padre de la chica, mirándole furioso, pero la joven Kikyou fue más resuelta y se acercó a él en un movimiento exageradamente rápido y le propinó una sonora y dolorosa bofetada, sacándolo momentáneamente de su enajenación.

—¿Cómo pudiste siquiera pensar que yo me casaría con alguien como tú?, ¡eres un miserable!, ¡un infeliz!, nadie, pero nadie ¡hace llorar a mí hermana!—exclamó completamente fuera de sí, sin dejar de mirarle con un estenuante odio en ningún momento y en un segundo más le había abofeteado de nuevo, para después salir corriendo detrás de su hermana.

Desapareció con rapidez del salón subiendo a saltos la escalera a sus habitaciones, dejando a la familia youkai increíblemente rabiosa con su hijo y qué decir del que se convertiría en su suegro.

—¡No pienso tolerar semejante ofensa!, ¡exijo que en este instante se retire este indeseable de mi castillo!—rugió colérico el anfitrión tornándose su rostro de rojo, señalando al sujeto en cuestión, de manera implacable con su dedo índice, logrando que algunos guardias se movilizaran al acto, obligando a Touga a meter las manos en el asunto.

—Kyomaru, le ruego que reconsidere esto, Inuyasha es algo idiota, le aseguro que esta ofensa jamás será repetida, le otorgo mis mayores disculpas, estamos sumamente apenados con este espectáculo—se apresuró a decir, observando como el rey respiraba lentamente para intentar calmarse.

—¡Señor!, ofrezco mis más sinceras disculpas por el comportamiento de mi hijo!, no lo justifico en ningún momento, fue nuestro error el no decirle las cosas, le queremos ofrecer una compensación a su hija, y le aseguro que Inuyasha personalmente irá a disculparse con ella—agregó una avergonzada Izayoi, que bajaba la cabeza en señal de vergüenza, siendo ese gesto un golpe humillante para Inuyasha.

—¡No fue mi culpa!, yo no decidí…—refutó Inuyasha, con la intención de quitarse la culpa él, a sabiendas que había puesto en verdaderos aprietos a sus progenitores, además de haber dado una pésima impresión al que se convertiría en su suegro. Hubiera terminado dicha oración de no ser interrumpido por un agarre férreo y agresivo de parte de Sesshomaru, que lo levantó de las solapas del haori, separándolo varios centímetros del suelo, acercándolo a su rostro.

—Más vale que dejes de ladrar Inuyasha, ya has complicado lo suficiente el asunto, no me importa si me castigan a mi también, pero si sigues diciendo tus animaladas, quien te golpeará seré yo y te obligaré a subir esa escalera para que vayas a disculparte con esa mujer, ¿me entiendes?—amenazó con voz de ultratumba Sesshomaru, con una mirada verdaderamente siniestra, apretando más el agarre sobre el traje de Inuyasha, asfixiándole ligeramente, pero el menor por honor principalmente no se dejó amedrentar por esa amenaza.

—¡Sesshomaru tiene razón Inuyasha!, más vale que aceptes de buena gana, ¡porque la paz de nuestro reino depende solamente de ti!, si nos vamos a guerra por esta estupidez, ¡será solamente tu culpa!, ¡no me hagas dejar de considerarte mi hijo!—amenazó el alto general con un tono de voz que sonaba extrañamente maligno, mientras su persona se mantenía serena, lo cual resultó verdaderamente alarmante proveniente de él, solamente adoptaba ese tono cuando estaba verdaderamente furioso.

Inuyasha al reparar en esto; realizó una reflexión rápida, dándose cuenta que no tenía nada que hacer frente a eso, no cuando tantas vidas dependían de él, si no lo hacía por la diplomacia y por el poder lo haría por su madre, que le miraba desesperada con la esperanza de que lograra aceptar dicho destino.

Agachó su cabeza en señal de obediencia, gesto que percibió de inmediato Sesshomaru, soltándole al acto, Inuyasha aterrizó con destreza, acomodándose con rabia contenida su traje que estaba completamente desacomodado. Su madre suspiró aliviada y el coraje dentro del cuerpo de su padre comenzó a menguar.

Kyomaru había estado observando todo colérico, pero al notar como el cachorro era sometido a la voluntad de su padre, disminuyó su furia, dejando solo su ceño fruncido.

Inuyasha se giró a verlo, con la mirada algo gacha, se inclinó en una reverencia bien aprendida, colocando su puño cerrado sobre su corazón.

—Le pido su más generoso perdón por mi ofensa, le aseguro que jamás se repetirá y me encuentro solemnemente arrepentido por mi impropio comportamiento—se disculpó con una máscara de arrepentimiento bastante creíble, que hizo creer al rey en sus palabras, mientras por dentro maldecía su suerte mil veces y en todos los idiomas que conocía.

El monarca decidió tomarse las cosas con más filosofía y pasar por alto ese vergonzoso hecho, anteponiendo las necesidades del estado a los problemas personales, era su última oportunidad para ver por su gente.

—De acuerdo, concedido…—suspiró con resignación el mandatario, sin quitarle la mirada de encima al muchacho—pero a partir de ahora deberás de cuidar de Kagome, en éste momento irás a sus habitaciones a disculparte con ella, tomándole la palabra a tu madre, y por decreto del acuerdo con tu padre, Kagome se irá con ustedes este mismo día, para que mañana sea la correspondiente boda—añadió con dificultad las últimas palabras, no era difícil darse cuenta que aquella decisión de dejar ir a una de sus hijas le costaba mucho trabajo y más por el espectáculo proferido, se sentía miserable por casi vender a su hija como ganado por salvar a su reino.

Mientras tanto Inuyasha se limitó a asentir con la cabeza aún baja, ocultando tras su flequillo su expresión frustrada y furiosa. Una vez que vino el tiempo de mostrar su rostro y darle la mano a su próximo suegro, hizo gala de todo su autocontrol y mostró una sonrisa que al mandatario le resultó sincera, mientras el joven se acercó a él con lentitud y estrechó su mano con cordialidad.

Inuyasha pudo ver en los ojos del anciano, como no le miraba con odio, si no con preocupación, y se dio cuenta lo mucho que significaba para él la joven que le sería otorgada. Le respondió dicha mirada como pudo, asegurándole de vuelta que él cuidaría bien de ella.

Al romper dicho acercamiento, el anciano miró a sus espaldas, haciendo que él se girara, logrando enfocar a Kikyou, que se encontraba a la entrada del salón, mirando todo con una expresión neutra y fría, algo que le pareció familiar debido a su gran parecido a su hermano Sesshomaru.

El hombre ignoró la presencia de su hija mayor, y extendió una de sus manos hacia el frente, mirándole de manera inquisidora a los ojos, dejándole sobreentendido que esa era la dirección que debía seguir para ir donde Kagome, primero tenía que disculparse con ella y decirle que tenía que irse con él desde ese día.

El joven se dio la vuelta con tranquilidad, dando la espalda por breves segundos al señor, mirando de reojo a sus padres, que por parte de Izayoi le veía nerviosa y Touga le miraba con la promesa de un fuerte castigo en su casa. Suspiró ignorando momentáneamente la opinión de sus padres y ni se preocupó en mirar a su hermano, sabía que estaría igual de inexpresivo que siempre.

Casi sin darse cuenta, pasó al lado de Kikyou, pero no esperó que ella murmurara unas palabras tan venenosas que casi parecía como si su lengua siseara cual serpiente.

—Mucho cuidado si la lastimas, puede que seamos aliados, pero no vaya a ser que se me olvide eso—murmuró tan bajo como ella pensó que solo él la escucharía, sin saber que en realidad toda la familia perro la escuchó.

Inuyasha intentó mantenerse sereno ante eso, sin embargo pudo sentir como esas palabras le hirieron, de verdad que le había gustado esa mujer, y por dios que esas palabras no habían hecho otra cosa más que lastimarle, pero aún así no dejaba de sentirse atraído por esa enigmática mujer. Su mejilla seguía palpitando y no pudo evitar preguntarse si poseía poderes espirituales para haber llegado a causarle tanto daño.

Caminó hasta llegar a las escaleras, donde de inmediato captó el perfume de la chica que buscaba, era sumamente delicioso, pero no tan embriagante como el de su hermana, era más…dulce. Sin embargo estaba empañado por el fuerte olor a lágrimas, algo que de alguna manera le oprimió el corazón.

Esa esencia le llevó hasta una puerta que se encontraba en el final de un pasillo, al pasar por una de las puertas, un fuerte olor conocido, le hizo considerar caer en la tentación de entrar a la habitación de Kikyou y robar una prenda, lo que fuera. Se detuvo justo a algunos pasos de llegar a la puerta, justo al lado de la entrada que invitaba a tan gran incordio.

Sabía que Kikyou había entrado al salón para estar al lado de Kyomaru mientras éste conversaba con su padre de los planes, lo cual le tenía seguro de que ella no subiría y le encontraría _in fraganti_.

Sin poderse contener más tiempo, abrió con sigilo la puerta, encontrando una pulcra habitación femenina, con el embriagante olor de ella encapsulado. La decoración consistía en papel tapiz color pergamino, con las mismas flores rojas de su kimono, aquellas llamadas flores del infierno, haciendo un perfecto contraste. Inmediatamente a la entrada, había un pequeño peinador, en donde encontró un pañuelo, y sin querer arriesgarse a entrar mucho más allá y ser descubierto, lo tomó sin preámbulos, escondiéndolo entre sus ropas, para después darse la vuelta y cerrar la puerta como si nunca hubiera estado ahí.

Al salir decidió llevar a cabo la misión que le fue encomendada y al estar justo delante de la puerta fue capaz de escuchar los fuertes sollozos que profería la chica que se encontraba dentro. Su mano temblaba un poco al estar sus nudillos a escasos centímetros de la madera, y es que ese llanto le hacía sentir tan malditamente culpable, si había algo que odiaba era escuchar a las mujeres llorar y más por su causa.

Al final se decidió y con un cuidado increíble tocó la puerta un par de veces y dejando un poco más largo el tercero, ignorando que eso era un código secreto entre las hermanas. Al momento los sollozos de la chica menguar, siendo controlados por ella.

—Pasa—señaló hipando un poco, él deslizó la puerta algo confundido con la familiaridad con la que le hablaba, quizás Kikyou vino a avisarle que vendría. Pensaba encontrarle tumbada en el futón o en el suelo, con su kimono hecho jirones, con el maquillaje corrido por toda la cara, pero para su sorpresa ninguna de las hipótesis pensadas fueron las verdaderas.

En realidad no se esperaba el no encontrarla, de inmediato intentó encontrarla con su vista, hasta que la ubicó detrás del biombo, donde la luz mortecina de la vela le mostraba su delicada figura, haciendo que su boca se secara de golpe. Observó cómo se retiraba con facilidad el estorboso obi, deslizando con suavidad el kimono exterior por sus curvas, casi como si lo hiciera a propósito con tal de provocarlo. Cuando éste cayó al piso se quedó sin aliento, la anatomía de esa chica no quedaba ni rastro de la niñez, sus amplias caderas, una cintura minúscula y unos generosos pechos era lo que podía ver gracias a la luz delatora.

Hasta ese momento cayó en la cuenta de que la joven estaba diciendo algo, hablando con él y por su ensimismamiento no había sido capaz de escucharlo, sin embargo lo que dijo lo dejó confundido.

—Kikyou, ¿Cómo crees que estén allá abajo?, seguramente los señores youkai se habrán enfadado mucho conmigo por ser tan impulsiva, pero es que, eso de verdad me dolió mucho—murmuró aún sin salir del probador, una punzada de culpa se alojó de manera abrupta en su pecho, de verdad le hizo sentir mal que la chica dijera eso.

—Sé que eres de pocas palabras Kikyou, pero estoy segura que tu también te hubieras entristecido si te rechazaran así—suspiró la chica, retirándose el primer kimono interior. —Pero que tonterías digo, tú no te hubieras entristecido, te habrías indignado… pero da igual tú reacción solo sería de rechazo hacia él, créeme Kikyou de verdad me gustaría ser la mitad de sensata que tú, para que estupideces como éstas no me lastimaran—expresó retirando con maestría la peineta de su cabello, y dejándola en el borde del biombo. Inuyasha observaba todo como perro hambriento, pero al escuchar eso de nuevo se sintió miserable, la había hecho sufrir mucho por eso, hasta hacerla cuestionar sus encantos y compararlos con los de su hermana.

—¿Sabes?, te confesaré algo, no sé que me llamó la atención en ese joven llamado Inuyasha, pero me es difícil borrarlo de mi mente, es como si quedara grabado a fuego en mi mente, en mi conciencia, en mi alma…—susurró la mujer deslizando con una lentitud casi dolorosa el último kimono interior, dejando boquiabierto al joven albino. Y cuando éste tocó el suelo, Inuyasha sintió la urgencia de romper el biombo y tomarla ahí mismo; pero gracias a Kami logró controlarse. ¿Qué le pasaba?, a él no le interesaba esa mocosa insípida, a él le gustaba Kikyou.

Sin embargo la silueta de ella era tan deliciosa que le hacía arrepentirse seriamente de haber dicho que era una mocosa sin chiste, de niña ya no tenía nada. Pero hasta ese momento cayó en la cuenta de lo que dijo anteriormente la princesa, ¿Qué quiso decir con eso?, ¿acaso le resultó atractivo?, su pecho se infló de orgullo; era obvio...se trataba de él.

—Es como si le estuviera esperando, me…me gusta y mucho, ¿Kikyou que debo hacer?— completó buscando a tientas el kimono de dormir, haciendo que Inuyasha se alertara de que pronto saldría y debía prepararse.

La joven tomó su kimono de dormir del borde del biombo, colocándoselo flojamente, sin cubrir sus hombros, después salió de detrás de él, sin mirarlo, anudándose con descuido la cinta a la cintura, para después cepillarse el cabello dándole la espalda, al parecer sin darse cuenta que él estaba mirándola.

—Pero en vista de que es un patán desconsiderado, tendré que resignarme a…—de repente ella giró para ver a su hermana pero se quedó helada. Verlo a él era lo menos que esperaba en ese momento.

El albino abrió la boca con la intención de decir algo al respecto de su estancia ahí, cuando un grito tremendamente agudo lo hizo querer soldarse las orejas sobre el cráneo debido al dolor que le causó, y en acto reflejo se lanzó al suelo para intentar protegerse del horrible sonido. La chica comenzó a arrojarle cosas sin control y sin tener ningún tipo de consideración, hasta llegar a arrojarle un espejo de mano que aterrizó de lleno en su cabeza haciéndose añicos, desorientándolo un poco.

Al parecer Kagome no esperaba lanzarle eso, ya que al ver el daño que ella creyó causarle, corrió asustada a asegurarse que estuviera bien, arrodillándose al lado de él. Levantando su cabeza entre sus delicadas manos examinándole con atención.

—E…¿está usted bien?, perdóneme por golpearlo así, ¿no está herido?—preguntó sumamente apenada la joven, recorriendo la coronilla del joven con cuidado. Inuyasha se sintió sorprendido con eso, ¿Qué diablos le pasaba a esa mujer?, primero se ponía histérica y le arrojaba cosas y ahora se mostraba preocupada y se disculpaba, ¿Quién las entiende?

El chico pensaba en reclamarle por la alegre bienvenida, cuando la joven pasó intencionalmente las manos sobre sus orejas, acariciándolas con suavidad. Inuyasha abrió los ojos desmesuradamente, esta era una caricia que solo su madre hacía, ya que a nadie le parecían agradables sus orejas. Sin embargo el joven se dejó querer y de manera inconsciente comenzó a ronronear, recargándose sobre ella con lentitud. Había algo en esa joven, en su olor, que le adormecía y le tranquilizaba.

Kagome observaba fascinada este hecho, disfrutando del aterciopelado tacto que le otorgaban las orejas del susodicho, y de los agradables sonidos que realizaba el joven. Había encontrado interesante le hecho de que el joven no le gritara por su cercanía ni le reprochara su falta de respeto anterior. Pero decidió disfrutar por un momento de la alegría que le proporcionaba su acercamiento.

La verdad es que aquel pequeño accidente, provocó que Kagome olvidara por completo su indumentaria, y permitiera que el joven recargara su cabeza en su regazo, sin dejar de acariciar las orejas del implicado.

Sin embargo, Inuyasha no se mantenía ajeno a la razón por la que había ido en primer lugar, pero ahora por sus acciones se sentía confundido. Esa chica era extraña, era como un saco lleno de emociones, no como Kikyou. Ella estaba enojada con él, y había permanecido enfurecida todo el rato.

En cambio Kagome, lloró, rugió, lo golpeó y por último se disculpó.

Esta niña era interesante.

—Escuche yo…—empezó el joven apenado, levantándose del regazo de la joven, mantenía las orejas gachas por la vergüenza, y evitaba mirarla en un principio. Le costaba aceptar que le agradaba la cercanía de la muchacha, sus caricias eran cuidadosas, e impresas de preocupación; no era como el tacto de sus concubinas, que más que voluntariamente, lo hacían por mera obligación.

Kagome no lo interrumpió, ni agregó nada, solo lo miraba intensamente esperando sus palabras.

El chico decidió alzar su rostro para mirarla, clavando sus ojos en el bello rostro de ella.

—Mi comportamiento fue reprobable, y le pido humildemente su perdón, mi señora le prometo que no volverá a suceder—murmuró el hanyou con la cabeza gacha. La suavidad de sus palabras pilló por sorpresa a la chica, que realmente no esperaba aquellas disculpas.

Mientras tanto, para ninguno de ambos, pasó inadvertido la manera de referirse Inuyasha a ella. Él se reprochaba a si mismo el haberla llamado así, y ella se sintió sorprendida y a la vez halagada.

Sin embargo antes de poder decir nada, la puerta de la habitación se abrió de manera atronadora, rompiendo el marco de la puerta con una facilidad estremecedora. Él príncipe solo atinó a colocarse encima de la chica a manera de protección, debido a la lluvia de astillas y clavos pertenecientes a la destruida puerta.

Kikyou permanecía en la entrada proclámandose como la autora de tal destrozo. En sus manos se encontraba desenvainada una majestuosa y poderosa espada, siendo ésta la herramienta utilizada para reducir a simples escombros la puerta.

La visión de aquella mujer dejó paralizado a Inuyasha, hace menos de diez minutos acababa de verla tan refinada, delicada y frágil…y ahora la veía como si se tratara de una fiera dispuesta a lo que fuera por el afán de proteger a los suyos.

Al momento, la hazaña de la joven fue completada, cuando con una agilidad desconocida por el joven, se acercó a él para obsequiarle una tremenda estocada, que a duras penas logró esquivar. Inuyasha aterrizó al menos tres metros lejos de ella, sobre la cama de Kagome; sorprendido por las capacidades de la mujer.

Kikyou se arrodilló frente a su hermana, abrazándola protectoramente, acomodando con sus manos el kimono que estaba abierto por delante, dejando ver más allá de lo que era meramente decente. El joven tragó saliva con dureza, sabía exactamente lo que pasaba por la mente de la mayor, y vaya que tenía hechos para pensar eso.

Solo entonces reparó en la presencia de su familia en lo que quedaba de la puerta, solo podía decir, que no podía sentirse más desgraciado de lo que ya estaba, porque una vez regresaran a su palacio, le esperaría un largo y doloroso…castigo. No tenía ningún medio para lograr escapar de él, y si antes había tenido la ligera esperanza de no verse obligado a casarse con la chica...

Ahora esa leve esperanza, se esfumaba como vapor de agua delante de sus ojos, al entender que acababa de manchar de manera imperdonable el honor de la princesa al haberla visto de aquella manera; agradecía todos los cielos, que el padre de las chicas fuera tan viejo como para subir la escalera de aquella manera tan presurosa.

El chillido de Kagome había sido interpretado por Kikyou como un angustioso pedido de auxilio, y salió disparada en su ayuda. La familia de él subió desesperada esperando no verlo haciendo alguna estupidez que mandara al carajo su alianza sumamente necesaria.

No había nada que hacer, su suerte estaba echada.

Su mirada paseó por el rostro de todos los presentes.

El rostro apenado de Kagome, la mirada colérica de Kikyou, la expresión asesina de su hermano, el rostro horrorizado de su madre, y por ultimo…el gesto enfurecido de su padre…jamás en su vida la había cagado tanto como aquel día.

* * *

¡Hola!

Quería subir este capítulo, es el último que tengo hecho, la verdad es que como me cambié de computadora, aún no le he instalado el Office, tenía el de periodo de prueba, pero...jejeje, creo que tendrán que esperarme un poco más, en lo que compro la licencia para mi precioso Office 2013, que me encanta por cierto.

¿Que les pareció el capítulo?, a que estuvo emocionante ¿no?

Jojojo, estuve quebrándome la cabeza ideando una situación que obligara por completo a Inuyasha a casarse con Kagome, y de repente apareció. Demonios, si que puedo llegar a ser mala. Y mierda, esa Kikyou si que es genial, es el tipo de chicas que pueden partirle los huevos a cualquier hombre a la mínima provocación. (Kagome también, pero todavía no ha tenido oportunidad de demostrar sus habilidades, pero ya tendrá su momento de gloria)

¿Me regalaría un review?, me emocioné demasiado escribiendo este capítulo.

Agradezco cada uno de sus comentarios, y deseo fervientemente no demorarme mucho en tener contacto con ustedes de nuevo.

Besos...


End file.
